Walking The Ghost
by Voldemort Perfumes
Summary: Bella/Jasper Alice/Edward, others. All-vamp. Featuring Evil!Bella with a penchant for control, a great deal of angst, and what may just be one very surprising ending. Question is, can you handle it? Obviously not a story for Bella fans. Reviews are lovely
1. Walking The Ghost

**"Walking The Ghost"**

**-Inspired by the song of the same name by the band James-**

**Warning: Angst, and not for people who really like Bella. You've been warned.**

* * *

_"There's a knocking at my window  
Not one for yes but two for no  
Some spirit is unsatisfied  
From watching her world spin out of control"_

* * *

_One-fifteen-p.m._ She taps the pencil, or if she's trying to really be appropriate, _lapiz_, on the faux-wood desktop. The pads of her fingers connect, and it feels a little oily to the touch, from what cause she knows not. Either way, the newfound knowledge makes her keep all bared skin away from the grimy surface. That being said, she is wearing long sleeves, to her constant chagrin.

It's not like her. If she were at home, her arms wouldn't be covered up at all, but in school, in Spanish class, as she is now, it's a necessity. Keep the secret, don't scare the humans, don't give into your urges. Three of Carlisle's golden rules for them when they are in school, keeping up the family's newest pretense. Her husband really could use a refresher when it came to rule number three. Oh no, it wasn't the blood so much as it was lust.

You see, the girl had other newfound knowledge to contend with. It was the kind that ripped apart one's soul, but also one that she covered up with a flimsy band-aid just so he never knew he hurt her. Like he used to be all for her, she continues on her end, being all for him. It's love, however onesided. And yes, she wishes she could cry --- maybe it'd stir some of his pity, he _has_ to still have some to spare for her --- but instead she bleeds on the inside. It's still an outlet, however useless.

Sometimes knowledge isn't really golden at all.

_One-twenty._ She is trying to concentrate, but it's futile. Soon her attempts are drowned out by a voice in her head, asking her what on the surface would seem a simple question.

_What is she doing?_

It's just... the girl really doesn't want to go there. Not now, not today. Then again, lately she never does want to go there, to rip the band-aid off, and she never understands why her brother would either. He is astute, but masochistic, which is why she supposes he always asks her. She only wished she wasn't the one he came to.

This happens every day, sometimes several times each day. Almost like clockwork. He asks, she drifts off into the abyss, only to return with the hard answers. At least's there's no doubt involved, only a yearning. That it could go back to the way it was, she and her brother shared that desire. They weren't really the type to just give up anyway.

So like always, she takes a look to see.

In another class, in a different hallway, two people sit in the back row, aloof from the rest of the class. Half of their eyes are affixed to the chalkboard and to their notes in turn, the other half focusing on other people's notes, or better yet, sizing up who they could talk into getting a copy of the notes from. The two people in back don't follow this particular high-school pattern however, theirs is one of focusing on each other, flirting and being very secretive about it. That's half the fun, is it not?

The boy has his hand on the girl's jeans-clad leg, sometimes gently squeezing at her knee, or other times trailing one long, bony finger up her thigh, simultaneously activating all the erogenous zones on her lower body, for which he earns a glimpse of her biting pseudo-modestly down on her rosy pink bottom lip. It's the one that's fuller than the top lip, and so his interest is even more piqued. He looks at her with a mélange of lust and unbearably sweet adoration, which she returns in her own way, laying a small, pale hand on his leg, ready to show him just how he's made her feel. Payback isn't always a bitch, that's what he learns.

He learns it quickly, through featherlight touches, a loosened zipper, and a moan that only the very best ears could've picked up on.

Meanwhile, the viewer visibly cringes at the knowledge of how much a person can change so quickly, especially one she thought she knew better than anyone. For her there's disappointment, both in the couple of young lovers, and with herself for facilitating such things. Mostly though, she hates _herself_. She just _lets_ it go on everyday, never uttering a word about it, never letting on that she knows.

That she _feels_... irrevocably heartbroken.

Lost at sea with nothing to hold onto.

_No one _to hold onto.

She's drowning.

Her brother understands what the answer to his question must be.

_Two-o'-clock._ The school bell rings, and Alice walks outside, hoping to rid herself of the negative thoughts littering her mind. Maybe she and Edward will hang around outside today when they get home, and wallow together. It's a distinct possibility, if he doesn't want to go it alone. She could really use some moral support. Tonight's going to be an important night.

* * *

_"At night she goes walking around her old home  
Objecting to how it's all changed  
She preferred her arrangements to the ones which we have made  
Walking the ghost"_

* * *

He takes up her invitation, and they journey out to the woods, finding a peaceful makeshift haven amongst a verdant field of ferns, completely overshadowed by the evergreen trees all around. There is no sun, no warmth, no other colour but green all around, and it is oddly calming. For once they can feel like they aren't trying to hold themselves together as if they'll burst into a million pieces of themselves if they don't. They can let loose... sort of.

There are no words, they just sit there, placidly recalling the better days, before all this trouble started. How it felt to be loved, or in his case, how it felt to be wrapped up in a lie packaged and advertised as love. At least Alice can say she was never lied to. Not even now, for he hasn't lied, just hasn't cared to mention it. Some will classify that as lie by omission, but she wouldn't go that far.

She doesn't have the wish to call him a liar.

Because he's not that.

Tonight's going to be an important night, for both of them. But as that time grows ever closer, the anxiety takes root deep within them, and they start to second guess themselves. Maybe it was supposed to end up like this, maybe they were supposed to end up with...?

Gold eyes meet another curious pair, and it's an unspoken thing. Is misery really their lot? Can't they be happy like everyone else? Would it hurt to try?

_Do you want to try?_

_I think I want to try._

_Do you want to try?_

_I guess I'll try._

_It's okay if we just try...._

She bites her lip, and unlike the other girl, her action is completely modest. She's unsure of herself, this all feels so foreign, but she is definitely thinking about it. She never thought about him like that before... thoughts are racing through her head and nothing seems to stick. She supposes he's handsome, and a very genteel individual, but is there something more there? Is there a soul-stimulating spark, like the one she had experienced long ago, on a rainy day when she thought she'd met her soulmate?

After the slight pause, she nods, and they both sit up, facing the other. At first it feels mechanical, the way he pulls her closer, ghosting a hand down her cheek. Then it seems to have potential, eyes watching for signs of any outward reluctance. When he tries to scan her mind, he finds it blank and there's a twinge of pain for the other one whom he could never read. Sometimes, more than ever now, he wished he could've back then. Then he would have never made his grand mistake.

She was so fickle and he... he was much too devoted. He had really gotten himself into an insuperable mess this time.

Their lips meet, only the lightest touch at first, both with eyes open and wide, as if shocked at finding themselves kissing when that's what they'd set out to do. Then he goes in for another, shutting his eyes, and after a few seconds of moving her lips with his, she shuts her eyes too.

It wasn't _horrible_, they both thought afterwards. Comforting in a way, but not... quite right either. However, the motion had soothed them, and the course of the night was set in stone.

It was going to be a very important night for the both of them.

* * *

_"There's baggage on my shoulders  
Making me stoop bending my frame  
My neck is crooked lopsided  
I will never be tall again  
At night she goes walking around her old home  
You can feel so much sadness wrapped up in her bones  
I can feel so much sadness wrapped up in her bones  
Walking the ghost"_

* * *

Alice is finally finished packing well after dark, and there is one piece of luggage that shall remain here. It's a trunk containing all the presents, all the cards, even some of the flowers she'd dried to save as keepsakes --- all the physical remnants of her marriage because he had given her those things over the years. Finished. The marriage is well and over, there's no use denying it, so why would she want to keep his gifts? Simple: she wouldn't.

Surprises are in store though, because apparently, her husband, _ex_ she reminds herself, has taken it upon himself to pry himself from his woman and come up to the bedroom they never share any more. What does he want to say? Alice isn't sure, but surely it can't be anything useful.

--

Jasper is looking for his wife, because it recently occurred to him that he hasn't hardly seen her outside of school, but even then, they're enrolled in different grades. He and Bella are supposedly seniors, Alice and Edward are in junior year, and Rosalie and Emmett are having yet another honeymoon, so the town's never even heard of them. He has a mind to see her, but he's not sure what he'd do, so he decides just go upstairs and see what happens.

He finds her bent over a beautiful antique chest, bent like a wilted flower and looking just as sad as one. The trunk is one he's seen before, he knows what its contents are, and what it means to her specifically. Her sadness while rifling through the various things inside lets him know that she must know. That's she's found out. He wonders why she hadn't said anything before now, because surely --- and he's really only realizing this now --- she must've seen them together. He feels the slightest twinge of guilt for it.

"I'm sorry."

She doesn't answer his apology, and he also realizes that he didn't expect her to. How long has it been since they've spoken about... anything at all? Months? He can't even recall taking the second or so to say hello, or good morning. So realistically, she shouldn't speak to him either.

And yet, it kind of bothers him that she doesn't.

--

"I'm returning these to you," Alice informs him, ignoring his apology as if she hadn't even heard it. She was _trying_ to go out with some dignity, and accepting his apology now... no, that wouldn't work at all. He was still entranced with her sister-in-law, her ex-best-friend.

Ha, seems I've a lot of exes lately... she thinks miserably to herself.

"But I gave them to you," he replies, looking quizzically down at her from where he's standing. "They're yours, Ali, not mine."

"I don't want them anymore because _you _gave them to me," she says simply, turning her face away from his reaction. She knows it's a harsh thing to say, and she can feel a little of his hurt seep into her own emotional core, but she ignores it mainly. It doesn't even cover one percent of how much hurt he has inflicted on her, so she shouldn't feel pity, right?

"In fact, if you want, give them to her, see if I care..." she trails off, feeling hysteria creep upon her. It's her own, and she feels the flood gates of things she's been holding back burst open, and things just come gushing from her mouth before she can stop herself.

"You... I loved you so much. I would _never_, and I mean NEVER do that to you, Jasper! How long has it been? Since they got back from honeymoon? More? Actually, know what? It doesn't matter. Every second you spent with her is just as horrible as anything else. And I haven't even _mentioned_ it till now, but it's been way too long. I am actually degrading myself by staying and staying quiet. I saw you with her so _many_ times, and you... you looked at her like you _loved _her, and said it... and my god I just... you used to love me like that! I gave myself all to you, and you... with _her_ of all people... if you're not going to care about me, then at least have a heart for your brother! He loved her, even if she is a stupid, conniving..." Alice took a deep, heated breath, then continued on, "husband-stealer, and now you have done this to both of us. Better yet, you flaunt it, in school, and at home!"

She flinched as if recalling these atrocities, and he couldn't help but shy away at the tenor of her words.

"Are you _proud_ of what you've done? Was it worth it... hmm? Was she eons better than I was? Is that why you've abandoned me for her, is she better, more compliant... more attractive to you? I know I'm small, but you never seemed to mind before," she said, no longer shouting, but her calm atmosphere unnerved him because it was like walking on thawing ice. Hit one of the pressure points, everything cracks, and you find yourself drowing in seconds. It was dead frightening.

"Oh, don't stand outside the door, come in if you're going to eavesdrop," Alice spat venomously, and he turned to see Bella walk in, clearly unabashed, unruffled. Merely curious about the argument, he supposed. And for some reason, Bella's reaction didn't ring true in his ears. Something about it was off.

"In fact... here! Wear my dress, I'm sure you two will have a lovely wedding in time," she added, throwing up a bunched-up bridal gown to the brunette, who caught it deftly, and held onto it, giving a strange look towards the woman who'd thrown it. It was utterly indecipherable.

"Just remember that you're in it for better or for worse, and that vows do really mean something. I can see that neither of you took it very seriously the first time, so maybe with each other you'll be better about it. Maybe you being married to me and Edward was just a test run. Maybe this," she pointed between Bella and Jasper, "is the right thing. You two seem to be perfectly fine with it, so you couldn't possibly be doing anything wrong, could you?"

"However, don't expect us to come to the marriage ceremony. He and I are leaving, and it's very possible you will never see us again. We _may_ come back to see our _family,_ but you two? No. I'm sure you understand."

The silence in the room at that point was truly astounding.

* * *

_"I'm sensitive to unkindness  
Stab in the back burn in the ribs  
I need your fingers to straighten my flesh  
I hope your fingers are kind  
Walking the ghost  
Walking the ghost  
Walking the ghost"_

* * *

**-So, thoughts? Hate it? Love it? With the proper encouragement, I'll write a sequel one-shot to this, as well as a prequel showing the start of the affair. What could that proper encouragement be? Why, reviews will most certainly do the trick, especially if they say more than "Great, loved it, update soon!" -nods-**

**-You review, I'll write.**

**-Have we got a deal?**


	2. Thou Must Not Covet

**"Thou Must Not Covet"**

**-Inspired By A Medley of Songs That Are Noted In Text-**

**_Prequel_ to "Walking The Ghost"**

**Warning: Angst, and not for people who really like Bella. You've been warned. Characters are OOC.**

* * *

__

"I'll do anything for you,  
Kill anyone for you.  
The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up."

-"Wake Up" by: Coheed & Cambria.

* * *

_She's dying, must be. The burning, the pain.... the pain, the fire... it consumes her. Why did she say she wanted this? Is this what she bargained for? No. _It hurts, she feels like she's being burned alive. The pain is everwhere, all over her body, and it takes all her concentration not to scream aloud.

Meanwhile, Edward watches her anxiously, hardly relishing the fact that she is in pain, that the end of this change never seems to come. He loves his wife, and as much as he wished to keep her human, a deal is a deal. She married him, he changed her. They'll be together... forever.

He has his hands busy keeping her cool as possible, one hand holding her limp one, the other pressed on her forehead like one might use a washcloth. It helps only a little; there's not much he can do to quell the horrors of the transformation, but he certainly tries. His family doesn't bother to remind him that it is futile work, but stays out of it. In fact, the only others in the room at the moment happen to be Alice and Carlisle; the rest have stayed away until it's over.

"Soon," his sister murmurs, and listening closely, Edward can detect Bella's ever-failing heartbeat, and exhales somewhat. Finally. Soon.

--

The pain is horrible, but it seems to ebb away second by second, much to the happiness of the one it is occurring to. Soon she shall be one of them. To live forever always seemed like a dream come true, for Bella is very afraid of dying. She is afraid of a lot of things, actually.

Afraid of dying. Afraid of being alone. Afraid of never amounting to anything. Afraid of being chained down by things or by persons, and even afraid of losing control. Control is something she's always desired, but an art she has only recently perfected. It's not the bold that have control, she has come to understand, it's the manipulators, the subtle ones, the ones you'd never suspect. The underlings, the innocents. They can have utter control if only they can keep up the pretense that they are not a threat.

Because who would suspect someone innocent... shy... quiet... obliging? Who wouldn't indulge those innocents occasionally, never realising that they are handing over control in bits and pieces, and that whatever control they give, they never get back? No one would, she answers inwardly.

And it is perfect.

Edward's never been able to read her mind, he was the only one that seemed remotely capable of finding Bella out for what she was, but he couldn't. Instead, he fell in love, became hopelessly devoted, and Bella... Bella got control. She got what she wanted. She would never have to be afraid of dying if she was immortal. One fear checked off the long list; she was doing very well for herself so far. There however was just one little problem.

Edward tried to chain her down, claiming it was for her safety. Her independence around him was limited, and Bella couldn't do much about it without showing her true colours. However, now that she'd got from him what she'd desired, she didn't have to be under his thumb anymore. She could just go on and check other things off the list, never mind what Edward wanted to her to do. He became a rather inconsequential pawn on her chessboard.

* * *

__

"Controlling my feelings for too long  
Forcing our darkest souls to unfold  
And forcing our darkest souls to unfold  
Pushing us into self destruction  
Pushing us into self destruction  
And they make me  
Make me dream your dreams  
Trying to please you for too long  
Trying to please you for too long"

-"Showbiz" by: Muse.

* * *

It was just a quiet day at home when Bella discovered her true power, her "extra talent" as one might call it. The Cullens had already dismissed the notion, as far as they were convinced, Bella's talent was control, but that of being able to refrain from human blood. Actually, Bella's power was a sort of control, only _much_ more useful, and a pleasant thing for her to have.

You see, the boys in high school had always liked Bella. Like-liked her, as it was childishly put. She enjoyed the control it gave her, but she never pursued any of the high-schoolers for in the chessboard of life, they didn't even rate as pawns, and therefore were no use to her. So she didn't pursue them.

--

For a while Bella had believed her minimal bloodlust was her talent, and it had been disappointing post-change to find out she couldn't do something beyond, like her pseudo-siblings and husband could. She had been _sure_ there had to be something more than that, so every day she watched for signs that it was indeed so, and up until that day, she failed in finding any hidden talent.

Then, on a lazy afternoon while most of the family was out hunting or pursuing various activities, Edward and Bella were left at home, alone. To pass the time, they might watch movies, or he might play a composition for her on the baby grand, but truth be told, Bella was _bored_. And upset. She had wanted to go out and do something else today, but Edward had _insisted_ it was safer to stay home and not push her so far clean record. She was still a newborn, he reminded her. Accidents happened. Best to stay and keep the surrounding populace safe.

Bella hated that he insisted, even more than the fact that she didn't find any amusement in the day's activities.

To her, it was a loss of control. And that was completely unacceptable.

Edward was testing her patience, whether he knew it or not.

And since she had what she wanted --- immortality --- why pretend to enjoy his coddling still?

It was in this frame of mind that Bella's power slowly seeped out, encasing her husband in a haze of love and devotion that he had not had even prior to this happening. It was overwhelming, these feelings she sent him, putting him into an almost trance-like state. Bella didn't even notice anything was wrong until he had gotten up from the piano bench and sat beside her on the sofa, where he then proceeded to declare his utter adoration, which at the time, seemed a bit off-colour. So she noticed then that something happened.

He was passing control to her for no apparent reason.

No longer coddling.

This realization made Bella smile. She had done that. And more importantly, she finally had a useful talent. Very useful indeed. She found that she didn't have to concentrate very hard to use it, but that even so, the talent had a range, for when Edward got too far away from her, she could notice a change in his demeanour. No longer dreamy looking, when out of range Edward was himself, stiff posture, arrogant chin in the air. So she'd have to stay close for it to work.

With this note, Bella began to plan out an offensive. What for? Why to snag an enemy soldier, of course!

Doing so would be the _ultimate_ control....

* * *

_"I saw a face that spelled danger  
A friendly smile, a worried look  
I mistook for a stranger_

_Eating away at me, it won't let go  
Suspicion is following, everywhere I go  
He walks before me, he's someone that I don't know  
Suspicion  
Suspicion  
Where were you yesterday?  
Where will you be tomorrow?"_

_-"Suspicion" by: Asia._

* * *

More than life itself, Carlisle Cullen loved his family, so he had only been happy when his son had married, bringing a new daughter into their folds for one thing, and also for her making his son, his first companion, so incredibly happy. Edward had been a different person after he'd met Bella, their love had brought him out of his loneliness, shown them the Edward that had always been hidden away in that brooding skeleton somewhere.

So he had been happy then.

Now, he was happy, but there was an edge, an edge of suspicion.

There was something not entirely right with his newest daughter, and while he felt bad about suspecting anything of her, Carlisle was sure he was onto something. He liked to think himself good at spotting the subtle things about someone, as you invariably had to be good at to make a decent doctor. Skin tone, body language, speech patterns... all these things and more were tiny, almost inconsequential traits, but they could tell you if a person was sick, or in this special case, if they were up to something.

And he was very sure about this.

You see, one afternoon the routine had gone as follows: He had gone to work to finish up a shift for Dr. Neiman at the hospital, who had to rush off to his own family for an emergency, Alice, Edward, and Emmett were off hunting, and the other four were at home, pursuing various activities to pass the time.

When Carlisle had inevitably come home, the three that were hunting hadn't returned, and upon entering the living room, Carlisle had thought he'd seen something that was rather peculiar. Two of his "children" were in the living room together, and sitting very close together, indeed it was strange because thus far, Bella and Jasper had relatively avoided each other, not intentionally, just they spent their time elsewhere. But they were touching, veritably engrossed in the other, as they hadn't seemed to notice him in the room until he paused mid-step.

Bella had been the one, turning her head to meet his curiousity-filled gaze with an innocent look, seemingly saying, _What you're seeing is only normal, Father. Don't let it go to your head, lest you paint me unattractively there_.

And innocent the look had been, but he knew what he saw, and his intuition was on high alert. Something wasn't right. But he said nothing about the hand on the knee, successfully pushing the suspicion to the back of his mind for a while.

A while had been a week.

It was then that he had another such occurrence. Again, most of the family had been out, but those two were spending time together again, and instead of her hand being on her brother's knee, it had unabashedly been brushing across his groin, ghosting over the faint bulge there. Needless to say, even if they had been romantically linked in the past, it wouldn't have been something Carlisle would've wanted to see, their intimacy out on display. He had never been the voyeur.

That time she cocked her head to the side and smirked at him, this time saying, _Father, you're being silly. You should've known this would happen. I always thought you smarter than this silence, this refusal to say anything about what we're doing. You must have an opinion on it... hmm? Won't you tell me what you think?_

Quite honestly, it was terrifying. His suspicion was correct. So now it was just his son's part in it he couldn't comprehend. Jasper had always loved his wife, and never even shown more than a familial interest in Edward's Bella. So why the... philandering? No, it didn't make any sense at all. So when one door was closed, another opened, as the old metaphor went. One suspicion down, and a question created for him to muse on.

Even when the next incident of sorts occurred, Carlisle still didn't have any more insight into Jasper's role in things.

That third time had started off tense enough. With his newly-proven suspicions still in tact, Carlisle had been a little uneasy about being alone in the house with Bella for a weekend. She must have planned this, was his thought, as she just _happened_ to suggest he go hunting a few days earlier, and she had done hers two days ago, so that neither of them needed any sustenance come Friday, leaving that pursuit to the other six in their family. Yes, he had thought then, she _must_ have plotted this. But to what end?

It became apparent almost as soon as the family had left the house. Bella meant to trick him, as she had undoubtedly done already with Jasper. She stalked him in that house, sashaying about with the preternatural grace of their kind, and each time she made the rounds, walking through the living room, out, back down the hallway and into the living room --- it made a loop --- she lost another piece of clothing, and he could feel a sort of artificial fixation, finding himself thinking silly thoughts about how shiny and soft her hair was, and how much he'd like to kiss her. Nonsense, obviously.

So he did what any sensible man would do. He bolted and ran out of the house, fearing his sanity. And yet, when he had gotten far enough away, he no longer thought those unreal thoughts about Bella. He went back to normal, you might say. Feeling relief, he stayed away for a long time before venturing back to the house, and even so, he ran straight for his study when he did approach home. It was the only one room that was entirely his, and so he considered it his safe-zone.

Wrong. On his desk was a note, and with three little words, he felt his dead blood run cold.

_You're next, Father._

* * *

_"You take only seconds to draw me in  
So be mine and your innocence I will consume  
Dark shines  
Bringing me down  
Making my heart feel sore  
Because it's good_

_Because it's good."_

_-"Dark Shines" by: Muse._

* * *

Seducing Jasper had been a fun project in her mind, it had only proved that she was mistress over her talent, and over the delicate art of control. Truthfully, she had hardly done anything with the poor sap, only satisfying him with mouth and hand from time to time. She was waiting for someone to realize what was going on before she broke out the big guns and slept with him completely.

When that happened, it would be a big fucking production for her. Maximum impact. She was going to lay him down and have her way with him, and let the chips fall where they may --- she was hoping for some truly astronomical reactions. Bella thrived on the very thought of Alice and Edward's certain outrage, because if she could affect them _that much_, she surely had control over them, however slight that may be. Slight she'd take.

Poor fool had no idea she was gunning for him, or that she had the power and means to enchant him so. He would've never gone for her originally, and Bella knew that all too well, so in order to keep the ruse up, she practically glued herself to his side so that the distance restriction never applied. Only one weekend --- when she'd began making her ploys with the patriarch of their little family --- had she let him go away from her willingly. It hadn't bothered her because it was only a weekend; she'd just start again when he returned.

All in all she somewhat rued that she could only focus her power on one at a time. More would've been so convenient, because then she wouldn't had to have sent Jasper off. But she did what was necessary. And if Carlisle wasn't so annoyingly smart --- a sly fox of a man --- she would've had him by now. But the man was smart, and had surely figured out her limitations by now, and quite possibly her scheme. He just didn't say anything, and _that_ was stupid of him.

Meanwhile, she focused in on Jasper, and while her power bonded him to her anyway, Bella enjoyed acting the coy, innocent girl anyway --- it was much more fun, and acting like that made her feel more sinister, seeing as how she was on the inside. It's how she'd acted before her change, and so she saw no valid reason to stop now. Certainly it was enjoyable, messing with Carlisle's head, especially leaving him a note that eloquently laid out his fate in only a few words.

Because he _was_ next if she had a shot. There was no reason for her not to go for him. It would be a power trip. And Bella got off on power, so this was the clear next step.

So now all she had to do was get to the fun part with Jasper, and then the real fun-and-games could begin....

* * *

_"She's watching me awkwardly from a distance.  
Should I care?  
Is there something more I should have known?  
I know that I wonder.  
__I don't need to wonder." _

_-"Follow And Feel" by: Saosin._

* * *

Bella knew the minute Alice found out. But of course, being how she was --- Bella hardly cared. If anything, it made her success more gratifying. It seemed that by winning over one person, she had gained control over three. And _that_ was truly inspiring!

* * *

**-So, thoughts? Hate it? Love it? You know the deal --- encourage me and the sequel shall be written. This was the prequel, in case you missed it. So this is occurring prior to "Walking The Ghost." You get to see a little of Bella's err... character and motivation, as well as how the affair began and why she started it in the first place. I'm sure you have an opinion about it all. For instance, Bella messing with Carlisle? How creepy, huh?**

**-Review!**


	3. Every Action Has A Reaction

**-"Every Action Has A Reaction"-**

**-Inspired By A Medley of Songs That Are Noted In Text-**

**_-Sequel_ to "Thou Must Not Covet" & "Walking The Ghost"-**

**-Warning: Angst, and not for people who really like Bella. You've been warned. Characters are OOC.-**

**-For best results, listen to the songs noted in text. For this particular story, I'd suggest listening to only "Yes Please". It's very... suitable for the utter mess of emotions portrayed in this chapter.-**

**Link To Song (Erase the Spaces in the URL): http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = K10J313yHFk**

* * *

With the growing disarray in his life, Carlisle felt the need to resort to simplistic measures, and most importantly, to organise his thoughts. So he sat down in his study with a composition notebook and a well-inked pen, and slowly noted anything that seemed viable in this situation.

_Patient Description: __Innocent demeanour, evil undertone. That is Bella Swan. She is manipulative, and seemingly non-threatening, but I have more than just cause to believe otherwise. Subject has a certain talent for gaining control over those she wants, seduction-like in its quality. She seems though to have some limits to aforementioned power. Some distance range, I believe, and if I'm quite correct, she can only focus on one person at a time. Cause for this theory? Well, she wouldn't have --- logically anyway --- sent away my son to make an attempt upon me if she could handle more than one victim at a time. So thus my thoughts._

_Something needs to be done. Two of my children have left, heartbroken, and it pains me that it is this way, that our family is fractured so. And personally, those two are not right together. My poor son is... well he is under her control, and not by any desire on his part. Sometimes when she's not right near him, I almost glimpse the old Jasper in him, and it makes me quite sad. It's at those times that I believe he must understand or at least remember what has happened... and I am absolutely certain he wonders where his wife is._

_It's something else I've noticed. He'll look about the room, as if he was expecting her to come strolling in from the hall and his fists unclench, his arm outstretched slightly, as if he was just waiting for her to come closer so he could take her in his arms. It... is just so pitiable. And I feel so useless; I can't even figure out how to even begin to sort all the mess out._

_Well, as I've said, Alice and Edward have gone off, and for now, Bella has played the spokesperson, claiming they told her that they were just going to be away for a week or so, just some brother-sister bonding. But _I_ know better. She's obviously stalling for time, and it worries me terribly; she said _I_ would be her next target. She never hesitated, and sometimes it feels like I am going forward towards a death sentence. All I know is..._

_I don't want to be in my son's position. I cannot, simply will not allow her to ruin me, or the love I have for my Esme. To let such a thing happen would be... a disaster._

He'd waited much too long, hoping that what began as a mere suspicion was just that, an unfounded suspicion. Especially when he knew the whole truth, however horrible it was. He just couldn't let this go on. Sometimes he just began to question himself.

_What have you wrought?_

_

* * *

_

_"Jump on top of my pleasure pill?...Ha Ha Ha!  
YES PLEASE! Ha! Ha!_

_I cannot keep  
The shame that's clawed us out!  
I will not keep  
Your shut-up, shut-up lies!_

_Jump on top of my pleasure pill?...Ha Ha Ha!  
YES PLEASE! Ha! Ha!"_

_-"Yes Please" By: Muse._

* * *

It's not like he could have helped it. He never wanted this, never wanted her. He was a simple man; he wasn't a huge fan of change. He never wanted to uproot himself or anyone else, and most importantly, he loved her. That was something he wouldn't never toyed with, had he been in his own right mind.

Never.

Ever.

Not for Bella.

Sure she was all right looking, but he wasn't attracted to her. He had always thought of her as a little sister, and that was _it_. That was _all_ he had wanted from a relationship with her. Apparently she hadn't felt the same... but no. Jasper knew this wasn't about her wanting him. It was about control.

Again with the control issues. _How he wished it wasn't. The first was bad enough._

He knew another woman like that, and those years had been hell too, but at least he was able to feel what he wanted to then. Not now. Her talent, somewhat similar to his, only messed with love and the accompanying lust, and yet the power was so intense it drove you crazy about her, made you forget anyone else you had loved before. He had been tricked. Out-foxed.

And the worst thing is, Alice had thought he didn't love her.

Such a _LIE_!

She was gone. His brother was gone, and though it was only secondary to the loss of his wife, he _did_ miss Edward. They had been very close, good friends. Brothers. It was all _HER_ fault. But things weren't going to continue the way they had. Instead, there would be a new shift in control. Who's the master now, Bella?

Jasper grinned as he began to contemplate his strategy. Now if only he had an _ally_....

* * *

_"Your golden lies  
Feed my role  
In this forgotten space race  
Under my control  
Who's returned from the dead?  
Who remains (Just to spit it in your face)  
You know that I don't want you  
and I never did  
I don't want you  
and I never will"_

_-"Hypermusic" by: Muse._

* * *

**Author's Note: Eh. Thoughts? Intense? Let me know how you feel/what you think. This is short for a reason, and before you bombard with angry reviews, there is going to be another "chapter", probably more than one, actually. So just know that.**

**Signing off,  
Candy.**


	4. I'll Do It If You Won't

**-"I'll Do It If You Won't"-**

**-Inspired By A Medley of Songs That Are Noted In Text-**

**_-Yet Another Sequel/Chapter_-**

**-Warning: Angst, and not for people who really like Bella. You've been warned. Characters are OOC.-**

* * *

His eyes flickered down to meet hers. The colour of their eyes were twins, both an unnatural golden butterscotch, indicating that they had sated themselves recently. She glanced back at him, sighing for what seemed the umpteeth time. He was giving her _that_ look again, and it made her very uncomfortable to tell the truth. She didn't want his scrutiny.

_I wish you wouldn't look at me like that Edward._

He shakes his head dismissively, knowing that it cannot be helped, given the situation. He can't help --- in spite of all the angst he himself is feeling --- but be concerned for her as well, for surely she had suffered a loss as deep as his if not more so, for the love had actually been reciprocated, at least in the beginning. Alice is the lucky one, in his mind. She had something, while he... he thought he did. But clearly, his love had been misplaced, and he was trying to move on from the upset. However unsuccessfully....

Bella didn't... she didn't love him, that was the truth of the matter and Edward felt inadequate because of this. What did his brother have that was so much more... appealing? What had _he_ done wrong? _Why_ couldn't she love him? Did she ever feel even an inkling of affection for him, or was it all a clever, albeit hurtful ploy? Why couldn't she love _him_?

It was the question that played in his mind like a broken record. Edward just couldn't see where it had went wrong, so he mused that it must've been wrong from the start. It was the only viable explanation... well half-explanation, because there still was her choosing Jasper to contend with as far as answers went. Because honestly, he never expected it, Bella to want Jasper. There had never been any signs that she liked him, or vice versa. It was a veritable mystery, their attraction.

When he'd first found out about it, he'd believed it to be some sick kind of joke. Not his Bella. Not Alice's Jasper. Kidding, right?

Oh how he wished that were true, that it was all pretend. That at any moment his Bella would show up, beaming at him and proclaiming it'd all been in good fun. A early April Fool's prank to shock the two that could almost never be fooled with anything. The logic made sense in his mind, but Edward knew it wasn't a joke. She'd... done things with his brother, and so it had already gone much too far for a simple jest. No, they truly loved each other. The knowledge of that stung. Badly.

And here they were now, on a doorstep in rainy England, waiting on their brother and sister to let them in. Rosalie and Emmett had been away long enough, and the whole affair had been kept so hush-hush out of denial that neither knew what'd gone on at home. But now they would, and Alice and Edward were just going to tell them. Simple. If they couldn't be at home, they could still be with at least _some_ of their family, right?

Edward chanced another glance at his companion.

She was wearing a sleek black raincoat, and he knew that underneath it was an entire outfit of ebony that served two purposes: one to wear mourning colours, for obvious reasons, and two, to cover as much skin as humanly possible. Alice was dressing like a widow, and in a way, Edward supposed she sort of was. It made him look at his charcoal and grey ensemble a little uneasily. Maybe a little black would do him up proper. It would be sensible, as he too was mourning the loss of a lover.

_They're almost done now_, she informs him inwardly, her face a tabula rasa. The sounds of love-making from the upper floor could be heard, and from both the images he was recieving, and judging by the noises themselves, she was right. Still, it was a touchy thing for the two of them to be subjected to listening to.

Alice tapped the end of her umbrella on the concrete step, slightly irritated. The moments seemed to stretch on longer now, and it was taking up her very limited patience currently. She seemed to have less to spare than in past years.

_I wonder why..._ she thinks sourly to herself.

_Alice_. It's all he has to say; like a reprimand, though this is not for bad behaviour. He simply doesn't want her to continue with negative thoughts; they have a surplus of those at the moment, and it'll do her no good besides. So basically, the command is for her to cut it out. Spare herself a little bit a sanity, and to spare him her acidic notions.

_I'm sorry I can't just stay quiet about it like you._ It's harsh, she knows, but someone had to say it. Edward was keeping his reaction to himself, letting the bad feelings stew and mull around there, slowly poisoning his mind. The only real outlet through which you could see the hurt was his eyes. He couldn't hide it there, it was plain for everyone else to see that he was sad, that something heart-wrenching had happened to him.

Alice felt bad still, and decided not to say anything about it for a time, as her way of being sorry.

The two of them only had to wait a while longer before the sounds stopped, and they made it a point to knock on the oaken front door, calling attention to their being there. Footsteps were on the second floor, then down what must've been the stairs until they came to a halt nearby.

The door swung open, revealing two familiar faces, and the man grinned, somewhat surprised but still pleased to see his siblings out front. Next to him, his wife was carefully surveying them both, noticing something decidedly off-key about both, both in appearance and in manner. They seemed... angsty? And their clothes, well dark colours were all well and fine, but so much dark clothing was unusual for either. But maybe she was just seeing things... it's possible, Rosalie mused.

"You're not," Edward stated glumly. "We are."

Emmett meanwhile hadn't noticed these things, and had supposed they were just coming for a visit; he and Rose had been away for a while after all. He pulled a very unresponsive Alice into a hug, and welcomed her. "Hey sis, what's up? Where's my bro-in-law, not hiding I hope...."

She embraced him back, finding that she'd missed her brother and his incredibly sunny outlook on life. "Jasper's not with us, Emmett. He's at home," she settled for saying, and subsequently recieved a minor telling-off in her mind, courtesy of her less-than-optimistic brother, who reminded her that they were going to tell them about what had happened, not gloss over the subject.

Emmett set her back down after a second, and moved to go greet his little brother, while a very curious Rosalie was glancing at her long-time sister, reaffirming in her mind that something was fishy about this situation. Now it was just a matter of what. Rosalie assumed it must have something to do with Jasper, Bella, or even both,as neither seemed to have come along for the visit. So she motioned for her sister, and they disappeared off into another room to talk, leaving the boys to their own devices.

Emmett reached over to muss up his brother's hair like usual, earning him the customary death glare for such an action. "Hey Eddie, where's your wife? I thought you two were attached at the hip by now..." he teased, "and besides, I miss that kid. She's not clumsy any more, sure, but she still does have her entertaining moments."

Edward, frankly tired of it by now, decided that since it's what they came here to do anyway, they might as well start telling the truth now. "Bella doesn't love me any more."

"Aw come on, yeah right."

"No. I mean she really _doesn't_ love me. Apparently Jasper is more suited to her tastes," Edward said in monotone, shrugging and wishing he really did care that little about the situation. Not caring would be such a relief, and he wouldn't have all this pain stored away inside.

"WHAT?!" his brother boomed. "What do you mean Jasper is...?"

"Emmett, the neighbours," came his wife's voice from the other room.

"Sorry, but seriously? Is this a joke?"

"I wish," Edward answered.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Emmett promptly decided. "He can't do that to the family, and _you_ and _my sister_! I am going to..."

"Calm down," Edward urged. "It won't do any good, you know. It's not like you can solve it all with a little violence."

"I'd see it as just desserts, actually," Emmett pointed out. "You don't see me going around messing with other chicks. I stick to _one_ woman, and I am perfectly happy. He needs to get himself under control, and not be such a lecherous asshole. You'd think for someone who was supposed to care about people's feelings that he wouldn't be _such_ an insensitive bastard. I thought I knew him, but I guess not," he continued, and Edward mused for a moment that if his brother were human, he might be rather red in the face by now, or pehaps a light puce colour. Either really wouldn't have surprised him.

By now the girls had been drawn back into the original room by the guy's conversation, and Rosalie stepped forward, her expression strangely... smug? No, that wasn't it, Edward thought. She looked... well he wasn't quite sure. But he was soon informed as soon as she opened her mouth. She knew something, perhaps. Something possibly crucial.

"Well that's all very sweet of you, hubby of mine, but has anyone considered that maybe Jasper didn't... do anything? That maybe, just maybe... he doesn't like her? I know, it's hard to believe that with what I'm sure the both of you have seen, it's just that I think something's going on."

"What's going on?" Alice inquired.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but I just feel like there's something more to it. Because previously, I would've never expected this to go on, I mean my brother, we've all known him for so long, and he seems like a faithful guy. Not the type to deviate. And well... I've always thought that there's something off about Bella. She just seems to good to be true, you know what I mean? Not completely honest, you might say. And as happy as she's made you Edward, sometimes on her part, it seems a little _forced_.

"And as for my misguided brother, well you can tell he loves you, Alice. Anyone who spends five minutes with you two can't help but notice. So all in all, everything doesn't seem to add up. And I can't believe that someone who loves you would just let you leave them with no words, even if they _had_ fallen for someone else. He didn't even say goodbye, did he?" Rosalie concluded.

Alice shook her head. No he hadn't. He and his new... woman had been holed up in a room somewhere when her and Edward had eventually left. She had tried not to care that he didn't say anything like goodbye, but now that Rosalie brought it up, it _really_ bothered her. So many years together... and not even a word, as if it was all wasted time.

Maybe it was. Maybe that's how he felt. All she knew is it made her feel like the dirt under his shoe.

"I mean, it's just something to think about," Rosalie concluded, her eyes glancing with worry at her siblings. "Anyway, uh, Emmett and I were going to go out, so we'll be back later," she added, and thought _so you two can have some time to settle in_. Edward inclined his head in thanks, and once the two had left, he spoke.

"Let's just... hang out," he said awkwardly, not really sure what else there _was_ to say at the moment. Alice said nothing, but followed him into the parlour, where they seated themselves in two armchairs, him examining the room's furnishings while she looked pensively out the window. It stayed quiet for the longest time until she turned to face him, and he knew that she was in the mood to talk. He wasn't really, but he'd at least listen. He owed her that, he supposed.

"I miss a lot of things about him," she began, her eyebrows pulling together in concentration. "I miss just seeing him, being with him, talking, but I think most of all I just miss that spark in his eye. He... well I just could tell that he loved me, all from the look. He didn't need to do anything else, that's all it took for me to know."

She hung her head a little, "and then there's the silly things. Physicality was never our thing, but when we did..." she paused, leaving the space open for interpretation, "it was beautiful. Maybe because we didn't do it so often, that might have added to the experience, but I just miss us being together like that. Truly one, by default. Feeling him inside of me, it was as close as we could get to being physically bonded, but even skin wasn't enough. We connected on such a deep level... I guess mostly I'm confused."

"Confused?" Edward inquired vaguely, his eyes downcast, gazing emotionlessly at the beige carpet.

"Yes, confused," Alice clarified. "Aren't you yourself? I know for a fact that you felt for her just as much as I did with him, so why aren't you?"

"I... I'm not confused now. I was, but it's become clear for me. She never loved me, and I was being foolish. I never should have gunned for her like that, it was a stupid mistake, and now I suppose I've learned better. It won't happen again. No next time for me. What could I be confused about now?" Edward stated tonelessly, and it hardly sounded convincing, even to himself. Pathetic.

"Edward... you can't just give up. We girls aren't all like her, you know."

"You aren't like her. I know that."

He turned his gaze to her, thoughtful, and once again she shied away from it, feeling a twinge of embarrassment.

"Edward, I thought I told you not to look at me like that. Please. I can't do that... I just cannot."

"You can't wait for him. You did that a long time ago, and shouldn't have to now. He's moved on Alice, god I know that myself! You know it, I think Carlisle's even picked up on it by this time, he's perceptive, and the way they flaunt it is ostentatious. Only Esme refuses to believe it, because you know how she is, she never wants to think any of us capable of such... connivance. We're her sweet children, and that is what she wants to think. So we humour her. It's not right, but it's what happens. Still, I have to make my point. You cannot sit around here, waiting for someone who clearly is not showing any signs of wanting you back. Simple as that."

"Don't say that," she said unhappily. "He could change his mind at any moment. He can't possibly want her."

Edward sighed deeply, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But when, Alice? Even you have to admit the future doesn't look promising in that direction."

"No," she remarked after what seemed forever, "unfortunately it doesn't."

She looked even more heartbroken --- if such a thing were possible --- than ever, and he felt sorry for having dashed her hopes. "C'mere Alice, I'm sorry," he muttered, holding out his arms for her. She got up reluctantly from where she was siting, and climbed onto his lap.

He cradled her in his arms, and made room for her to tuck her head just under his neck. Using the free hand that was not slung about her waist, securing her on his lap, he ran it down the side of her jaw, just lightly touching, comforting as he knew the maneuver would be. She closed her eyes, her lips pressed into a tight line along her face, seemingly concentrating though her mind was completely empty at that moment.

"You shouldn't wear so much black," he murmured. "I don't like it. It's too sad... for you."

Predictably enough for him, she doesn't answer... just sits there.

They would sit there together for a very long time.

* * *

_"I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me"_

_-"Better Than Me" by: Hinder._

* * *

**Author's Note: Comments? **

**Signing off,  
Candy.**


	5. Mea Culpa

**-"Mea Culpa"-**

**-Mea Culpa is a Latin Phrase that translates as "My Fault".**

**-Inspired By A Medley of Songs That Are Noted In Text-**

**_-Yet Another Sequel/Chapter_-**

**-Warning: Angst, and not for people who really like Bella. You've been warned. Characters are OOC.-**

* * *

_"I am here and somewhere else  
I have nothing more  
I am becoming crazy  
I am letting myself go_

_I desire you  
Take me  
I'm yours"_

_-lyrics from the English Translation of "Mea Culpa" by: Enigma. (Originally in French)._

**

* * *

**

_They sank back down into the bed, sated and feeling only half-guilty. Well... that wasn't completely honest. He wasn't guilty in the slightest. He felt this to be the only natural course, for them to be together like this, to _love _one another_. _He'd been hinting at it for a long time now, a month or two perhaps. It didn't mean he was over Bella, but that he was trying to move on, and frankly, he was going for what was comfortable. They'd known each other for over a half-century, so their relationship was comfortable to him._

_Still, he was faring better than she was. Alice was having a hard time letting go, and she feared she never would...._

She could remember a time long ago when she had been blissful. Loved. Complete. Devoted. Loved back.

It seemed ages ago to her now, but however long it felt, her memories were never obscured by things as petty as time. No, she could recollect quite clearly that night. It had been the first time she'd lain with the man that she would marry, and it was important for more reasons than just the lovemaking. It was about trust. It was about being vulnerable and not getting hurt. It was also about love and being with that person in the most primal of ways.

Right about now though, it all felt worthless. A waste of time. Something she did in the meantime to get to where she was today. A sad thought, but that's how she was feeling.

Future, past, present. Not the usual order, but she didn't mind those sorts of little nuisances anymore.

She could hear Edward coming into the room, and she stopped breathing for the moment. He climbed up on the mattress behind her, moving along until he was on the other side of the bed with her between his legs.

_What are you doing?_

"Surely you must have seen."

_Yes, but that?_

"Yes... that. If you want."

"I do," she answered aloud, suprising herself only marginally. She had seen herself going through with it, but things changed. Just not this time it seemed.

Edward tentatively reached his hands around her, placing them them on her knees, and gently massaging the flesh there. She lolled her head back against his shoulder, nonverbally encouraging him to go on with what he was doing. Edward then moved his hands up her thighs, digging his fingers in with firm touches, making a chill go down her spine. It'd been a while since she'd been in this sort of position, what with her husband all but absent. It felt wrong but right at the same time.

He paused just at the hem of her skirt and instead brought his hands up to unbutton her blouse, working down the garment effortlessly as if he'd been doing it all his life. His lips pressed an open-mouthed kiss at the base of her neck, and traced his tongue along the exposed skin as he finished taking off the blouse. She shut her eyes, mouth slightly parted as she gave into what she was feeling. He knew what he was doing, that was for certain.

Alice hadn't worn anything under the blouse, not today anyways. Edward seemed excited at that prospect, as he nibbled on her ear somewhat possessively as he cupped a breast in each hand, his thumbs tweaking her nipples gently. Soon one hand was back on her leg, going under her skirt, and pushing her panties aside. His fingers brushed against her sex, and she bit down on her lip in response, feeling that oldest sense of need wash over her in an instant.

They were going through with this. There'd be no change in what she'd seen.

He kissed the sensitive spot below her ear just as he pushed three fingers inside, stretching her. She let out a whimper, and his other hand went from her breast to her hair, gently massaging her scalp as he moved his fingers in a comfortable rhythm, in-out, in-out.

Very soon her eyes rolled back in her head, and her lips parted, letting out only a whisper of a noise. Edward smiled and kissed the top of her head, happy now. Next he moved them both, laying her on her back on the bed gently, his eyes roaming over her summarily, committing her naked curves to memory. She was so beautiful....

--

They sank back down into the bed some time later, sated and feeling only half-guilty. Well... that wasn't completely honest. He wasn't guilty in the slightest. He felt this to be the only natural course, for them to be together like this, to love one another. He'd been hinting at it for a long time now, a month or two perhaps. It didn't mean he was over Bella, but that he was trying to move on, and frankly, he was going for what was comfortable. They'd known each other for over a half-century, so their relationship was comfortable to him.

"I love you," he said, his eyes soft with the professed emotion.

"Edward..." she began anxiously.

"Alice, I'm not making you say it back to me, but I _am_ going to say it to you. It's how I feel, even if right now, you don't quite... feel the same," he muttered, sighing afterwards. He sounded resigned, and she felt a twinge of guilt. But she couldn't lie about what she felt to make him feel better. He deserved honesty from her; she wasn't going to lie like their ex-spouses had.

"It's not that I don't love you, Edward, because I do... it's just different than how I feel about... _him_. You're two different people. For example, the way you loved Bella was not the same as how you love me now. Each love or lover merits a different... well I don't know. A different response, perhaps."

"So, in essence, you do love me. But not like Jasper. That's why you can't say it?"

"Yes. I'm used to saying it to him. It'll take getting used to before I could say it to you. But yes, I do love you."

"Well, it's vague, but you've made me very happy by saying it."

"Good."

* * *

_"How it mattered to us,  
How it mattered to me,  
And the consequences  
I was confused,  
By the birds and the bees  
Forgetting if I meant it"_

_-"Meds" by: Placebo  
_

* * *

He was staring darkly at the ceiling, glaring at it really. He felt disgusted, used, pathetic. A toy that was easily thrown away, that's what he was. There was no denying it, and now that she was gone away for the day, he could finally feel and think what he wanted to, even if being himself was a depressing thing at this current junction.

Bella was out today with Esme, they were shopping, and so it was just him and Carlisle at home.

So far, Jasper had decided that his only ally could be Carlisle. Esme wouldn't want to mess with the family dynamic, and she was far too kind-hearted for this sort of thing. Carlisle was usually, but he was practical. He would understand why things needed to be done, and he'd help do them. Thus why he made the natural choice of ally. In fact, Jasper really ought to speak with him now while he had a chance.

Knowing this, he got up from the bed that in an earlier, better time, he'd occasionally lain with his wife on, but nowadays was for him only. At least he could say that Bella had never gone as far as to bring her toying with him in here. So the bedroom made a safe haven of sorts for him whenever he wasn't under her control. But for now, he had to leave it.

He journeyed out of the room entirely and down the hall to his father figure's study where he knew he'd be. It was never hard for Jasper to locate anyone not with him sensing their emotional core. Sure enough, a mixture of worry and peace signaled that he was in fact in the study. Jasper pushed the door open and strode in, finding him at his desk, writing something in a leather-bound notebook. Journal perhaps?

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Could I talk with you? It's important, otherwise I wouldn't interrupt..."

"Of course. What did you wish to talk about?"

"Bella," Jasper wasted no time in saying. "And her power."

Carlisle looked up from his notebook then, seemingly intrigued by this bit, though his face was wary. "Oh?" he began, "And what about it concerns you, exactly?" he sounded a little upset and anxious, with the feelings to match it. Jasper wondered what Carlisle knew about Bella already, besides the obvious things that also involved himself.

"Well the fact that she's controlling me, Carlisle, is what concerns me. She's taken things from me. People I loved! It's all a game to her!" he blurted out hysterically, the wound being reopened for his father's examination. He wished he could cry because however unmanly it was, he felt bad enough that were he human, he would probably embarrass himself right now by sobbing like a child. He couldn't help it. She'd ruined his life.

"Controlling? So it's true," Carlisle murmured. "But she's gone now."

"It must not work when she's... not around me, I suppose. I... Carlisle you know that usually, I would not want to hurt anyone, not anymore. But for her, I almost feel like I'd make an exception," Jasper said, sighing unhappily. "I mean, she turned Alice against me. Surely you understand how I'm feeling."

"I know how I would feel... _were_ I in your position. She actually tried one weekend to seduce me, but I ran off. It sounds cowardly, but it's all I could think of at the moment, and it worked. You're right --- she has to be nearby for her power to have any effect. The distance cancels it out."

"Not you too," Jasper lamented. "She really is conniving... Alice was right."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well obviously get rid of her. It'd be the least violent way to get her away. Kick her out, so we won't be stooping to her level."

"I agree. Violence wouldn't solve the problem anyway."

"And then, I need to get ahold of Alice. Let her know what's happened." He was sad again. Carlisle noticed, but said nothing to exacerbate the feeling. "Did she... did she tell you where her and Edward were going?" Jasper asked.

"Well surely you remember. They were very quiet about leaving. Just said goodbye to Esme and I and then left. They told us they were going to roam, but they never told us any specific destinations. So really it's all up in the air. But they weren't gone forever, they said they'd stop in now and then."

"Yes, but not to see me. Because of Bella, she doesn't even want to speak to me, or see me. Just you, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett." He sounded tortured, Carlisle noted, and it was that that ultimately resolved him that they had to get rid of Bella sooner rather than later. It was all becoming too much for him and for three of his 'children.'

What needed to be done would just have to be done. Enough already.

* * *

_"She never said she loved me  
she never said goodbye  
she never said she loved me  
she never said goodbye" _

_-"Angels With Even Filthier Souls" by: Hawthorne Heights._

* * *

**Author's Note: Check out my profile --- I'm hosting a contest with my pal, The Only Pancake. It's going to be very lemony, and a lot of fun. We've already recieved some entries, but there's still time to join in!**

**Also, like always, review for it lightens up my day! :)**


	6. Power Struggle

**-"Power Struggle"-**

**-Inspired By A Medley of Songs That Are Noted In Text-**

**_-Yet Another Sequel/Chapter_-**

**Tsk... 3 reviews. Just tsk tsk... *sighs***

**Bella gives a new meaning to the label "Control Freak." Don't you think?**

**Oooh, slight rhymage. I like that. xD**

**-Warning: Angst, and not for people who really like Bella. You've been warned. Characters are OOC.-**

* * *

_"__I've exposed your lies, baby  
The underneath is no big surprise  
Now it's time for changing  
And cleansing everything  
To forget your love"_

_-"Plug In Baby" by: Muse._

* * *

Close observations can tell you a lot about a person, about their true self, and not just the persona they project while socializing. Even better is the observation made in somewhere where the person lets down the guard, however little. They reveal more of themselves in places such as those.

He knew this well, having been an avid people-watcher for so many years. He enjoyed seeing the correlation between physical actions and what the person was feeling. Seeing how one might try to disguise those feelings with the aforementioned actions. In the last half-century or so, he had not been alone in this hobby. Alice had enjoyed it too.

He wondered what she might make of this.

Bella was sitting at the vanity in her bedroom, now dubbed "theirs" by default. She was in the process of putting on some make-up even though honestly, she didn't need it. But from his observations, it wasn't so much the makeup but the ritual of it that she did it for. With each swipe of gloss or mascara, he could feel her growing more into her true persona, that one that wished to dominate all. A volatile cocktail of confidence, glee, and calculation it was, and he almost felt sick to his stomach.

It was only brief moments like this one, when she was preoccupied, that he wasn't under her control. What bittersweet moments they were....

Jasper was lying on his back on the bed, eyes trained on her while inside, he schemed. Whenever he was near her, he rethought his original statement that stooping to her level would be no good. Sure, he didn't want to kill her, that was drastic. But wouldn't a little payback ease his pain a little?

More and more he was coming to that conclusion. He couldn't imagine just making her leave and be done with it, as if it were only some small crime. No. That wouldn't do at all...

Bella had ruined everything. She knew it too, didn't even bat an eyelash when Alice and Edward left. When he'd been trying to apologize, and Alice had vented to him, Bella had been just outside the door, listening. Unconcerned that she'd just torn apart something so special to him, so vital... that it was like she'd torn his heart straight out of his chest, like a vulture might.

But the worst part, and he hadn't even admitted it to Carlisle... was that she _liked_ it. While she'd been standing outside the door, she'd been nothing but euphoric, only just hiding that happiness when Alice asked her to come in instead of eavesdropping.

She liked her handiwork, the sick little tart.

Right now she was strolling off to the closet to pick out something to wear. His eyes followed her, watching carefully. Bella was thumbing through a few things, mostly clothes that she would have never dared wear before. Dresses namely were her clothing of choice, and when she could get away with it, short ones. Provocative. She liked the feel of silk on her skin, it thrilled her, even turned her on a bit. Even now he could feel her arousal from across the room, and he had no doubt that soon, she would decide to use him again.

Because that's all he was, a convenient little toy. Wind him up and watch him go....

* * *

_"How long can I string you along?  
How little of myself can I give  
And still make you believe I care?"_

_-"Fentoozler" by: blink-182_

* * *

Bella was not having a spectacular day, she really wasn't. She was worried today, and anxiety was not something she particularly relished. Up until now, she had felt secure in her position. Jasper almost never left her side, so there had been nothing to worry about on his end. But today... today he was hanging out with Carlisle a little too often for her approval. They were practically glued to each other's side, and as mundane as their activities seemed to be, she felt suspicious.

It was only natural, right? It had just been a little over a month since she'd organized the departure of Alice and Edward. A month wasn't _so _long, not nearly lengthy enough for her to feel completely at ease with her hold on her pet. She was starting to wonder if she shouldn't have taken things a bit slower, planned more....

And then it hit her all of a sudden. She hadn't been expecting this onslaught, this sensation. Her pawn had just made a move. No, she hadn't expected _that_ at all....

It was pressing down on her, suffocating her to the point of asphyxiation. Fear coursed through her like she'd never, ever felt before, much more intense than could surely be possible. Death seemed only seconds away, and she forgot that in fact, death was impossible at this point. She felt cold, ice cold. The burn of hate, of fury then scorched her, making her gasp in its wake. _Too strong_, she thought frantically. _Too much... make it stop! Make it all STOP!_

She was caged in by these things, and her feet rooted to the floor. She trembled and wanted to wail, but wouldn't give the onlookers any satisfaction. They should be bowing down to her, all of them! She was smarter, they were too weak! Was this not the order of the world, that the strong prevail?

She felt like screaming, tearing all her beautiful hair out.

But she couldn't do that. The authority figure _must _be a constant example to everyone! She _would_ win in the end. They didn't have winning in them, and Bella was a born winner. She would do whatever she had to. This success of theirs---it was only temporary. Fleeting at best. But she needed to get away, regroup. On that note, she opened her eyes and glared at her once-pet, ready to pay him back some of his retaliation.

"It was so easy. Too easy. I almost shouldn't have bothered."

His eyes, slightly dead-looking as per usual these days, flickered over to meet hers. Bella could feel the various sensations surrounding her falter, and she knew she'd found the weakness to exploit here. It _was_ only too easy to do, she mused. Poor, stupid, lovesick boy... she cooed inwardly. Let's give him something that will really get his mind turning!

"You know, for a while she wanted to believe that it wasn't your fault. I mean, you seemed so in love with her before and then bam, I came along. She thought it _quite_ strange, in fact, and so denial was a very prominent theme. She was different then, I wonder if you even remember? I know being under my control---as it should be, she thought to herself---can make your thoughts a bit hazy, right Pet? Well anyway, she was very sad, not that _I _care. Sorrow is for those who allow themselves to be cut open by things. It's a trait of people, weak people if we're being precise. Then again, you yourself are weak in that way. What a perfect match you two really were. I'm sorry I ruined that. All right, so maybe I'm not." She shrugged.

"Why did you do it?" his voice was accusing, the tone gritty as if he hadn't had cause to use his voice for days. It gave her a little rush of sastisfaction.

"I was bored," she sighed as if to illustrate the fact, "and the lack of control was rather annoying. Neither of you ever tried to dominate, merely pleasing each other. And that my dear Pet is the ultimate monotony. Someone's got to have control, it's just the way of the world. Plus the love... sickening. A weakness that I just chose to exploit. In fact you're lucky that it was me and not someone who truly wanted to harm you. I am merely righting things. Others might hold this affection over your head, hurt the one you love, hurt yourself... all for nary a reason at all. At least my reasons are logical. Just simple control. It's not too hard to understand, really."

"By your definition, you mean?" Oh, the pet was angry now. Bella loved it when he got riled up. It was so much more fun that way!

"The right definition." She smiled smugly. "But you see, now I'm bored again."

"I don't give a damn. You are an evil person, and I will not stand for that any longer. Leave," he growled, his posture tensing instinctually as he might at the onset of a fight. Her lips quirked up even more, but then receded into a pout, her lower lip jutted out.

"Aww, now that hurts my feelings, Pet. And we had such a good time together. What are you going to do now, kick me out?"

"You are lucky I do not wish to kill you. I am merely righting things." His words bitterly echoed her own, and his expression was one of total run-down. Like an animal backed up into a corner, he would struggle even harder than usual to gain his freedom.

She didn't smile this time. Even she knew better than to mess with someone _that_ far-gone.

* * *

Kicked-out. Thrown-out was more like it. Grin or no grin, they had all looked tellingly happy as they watched her speed off from behind the large windowed wall.

She'd been running for a while, but now she had stopped. Why? There was someone else nearby. A _him_.

Bella eyed the man appraisingly---he seemed worthy enough. Tall, strong, _handsome_... indeed as worthy as it got. She needn't even use her talent, not with the sinful way in which he was looking back at her. Apparently he had estimated her value just as high. Perhaps this was even meant to be. With that in mind, she walked up to him fast, determined to have his name, and if she was lucky, a bit more than a name....

"And you are?"

"James." Crisp, short, and to the point. Oh yes, he was definitely what Bella needed. She smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm Bella," she purred, batting her lashes at him. He raised an eyebrow but smirked, seemingly amused by her introduction, or perhaps it was his way of telling her that he knew what kind of woman she was, and that it appealed to him. "I was wondering if you might like to travel with me... James. You seem like you'd make an _excellent_ companion, am I right?"

"That depends. Where are you traveling, and if I may be so bold, what's the occasion?" He apparently was just as fond of being well-informed. Another point in his favor, Bella decided. _Might as well tell him the short version, we will have plenty more years for the longer story_, she added in her mind. _That is, if I have anything to say about it_, she told herself.

"No idea, and why? Because I just need to get away. Things didn't go my way this time, and I figure it's about time that I took a break." She shrugged casually.

"Ah, a kindred spirit." She looked at him pointedly as if to say, _explain_.

"I know the feeling," he answered. "You try, but sometimes things don't go to plan, whatever intent you started off with. People undermine you. Others tend not to understand how minds like ours work, Bella. But that's the brilliance of us. They don't know how we work so in the end, we cannot be defeated. Didn't you know that?" He smiled arrogantly once more but continued on, "I do confess I have been around for a while, and I certainly didn't learn that right away. But you'll see in time that I am correct."

"So that's a yes; you'll travel with me?" she urged impatiently.

James chuckled heartily.

"That's a yes."

* * *

_"Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love"  
-"Tainted Love" by: Marilyn Manson_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I felt the song at the end was appropriate, lol. Ooh the end is near... how do you think it will go? I'd like to hear some guesses/theories. Also, how thinks thee of this chapter? Oh, and 2 Chapters To Go by my estimation. Review-eth!**

**Signing off,**

**Candy.**


End file.
